


The Barista

by PhandomPhreak



Series: Bear, Lion, and Smol Light [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhandomPhreak/pseuds/PhandomPhreak
Summary: Vi starts acting weird around a certain barista at Starbucks and Dan and Phil (but mostly Dan) try to find out why.





	1. What's Up With Vi?

Dan’s P.O.V.

     I knew something was up right away. The three of us were having a day out (without vlogging, for a change) and stopped at a quiet, almost-empty Starbucks- because how could we not?! Anyway, Phil and I ordered without a problem, but despite Vi’s shyness, she seemed extra flustered and awkward while ordering. “Hi, um, can I get an, uh… A- a tall Java Chip Frappuccino?” She stuttered _way_ more than she normally did. “Of course! Can I get a name for that?” the barista asked sweetly. Based off of her nametag, she went by ‘Chloe’. She appeared to be around 17 or 18 years old and had light skin, big, dark, almond shaped eyes, short, bleached hair with lavender highlights, and a black, backwards hat. She was certainly a nice girl, so there was no way Vi could be intimidated by her, right? Then what was wrong? Vi’s blush was obvious in contrast to her fair skin as she gave ‘Chloe’ her name. “Um, Vi spelled V-I.” “Cool! By the way, I like your hair,” the barista commented on Vi’s long hair pulled into low, messy double buns. Her blush darkened as she received the compliment. “Oh! Um, thanks… I like yours, too,” Vi giggled nervously, not looking up from her hands. “Thank you! I’ll let you know when your guys’ orders are ready,” Chloe looked at me and Phil, now, before walking off to prepare our drinks. We headed towards a nice table by a sunny window and sat down (with Vi still blushing profusely). Phil nudged me and motioned to her with his eyes. I shrugged, understanding his silent question of “What is going on with her?”. Then I noticed she kept staring at the barista without realizing then looking away quickly. That’s when I realized what was happening. Phil looked at me with a strange expression on his face- having obviously figured it out as well. “Well? Do we say something?” I whispered in his ear. “I have no idea!” he whispered back, “What do you think?” “If I had any clue, why would I be asking you?” “Ugh, I don’t know, Bear,” just then Chloe called out, “Dan, Phil, and Vi!” “I’ll go,” I walked over to the counter and thanked the friendly girl who smiled and nodded before walking away again. “Here you go,” I handed everyone their drinks and Vi said “Thanks” so quietly, I almost didn’t hear her. We finished up in silence and headed home. Once we arrived, we plopped down on the sofa with Vi snuggled into Phil’s side. I finally brought up what we had been avoiding. “So… That barista was very nice, wasn’t she?” Vi’s eyes darted around nervously and a light blush crept onto her cheeks again. “Oh, uh, yeah, she was, um, nice, I guess…” I looked at Phil over her head. “You seem anxious- are you ok, Vi?” he asked carefully. “Um, yeah, I’m fine,” she attempted to sound normal, but to no avail. I shrugged at Phil and I continued, “Really? You seemed really flustered when you were talking to her. Do you know her?” “N-no…” “Oh.” At least she wasn’t being all defensive and mad. “I just liked her hair… That’s all…” Awkward silence… Then I took the leap of faith- “What about her face?” Her eyes got bigger than I thought possible and her whole face finally went red as she stuttered frantically, “OH! UM. I, UH…” “DAN-IEL…” Phil muttered in annoyance at me and I looked away guiltily. “Ohmygod, I am SO sorry, Vi… I don’t know what got into me… I shouldn’t have- GAH!” I hit himself on the forehead in frustration. What did I just get us into? Vi’s eyes got misty and she began blinking at the ground. I knew I shouldn’t have gotten into this- it was her personal business! She let her hair down so that it could keep her face hidden. I saw a drop land on her trembling hands. Phil and I kept looking back and forth between each other and our silently crying daughter, unsure of whether we should hold her close or give her space. Why did being a parent have to be so complex? She got up quickly and ran to her room, still silent, her hair flying behind her. I saw her that face was screwed up as tears slowly trickled down her cheeks for a moment as Phil and I jumped up after her. She slammed her door as we got to the hallway and I could hear her shuffle around before she started playing _Moonlight Sonata_ on the piano. It didn’t sound right, though. She pounded on the keys and played too fast. It was loud and harsh, I could feel her hurting. _God damnit! What have I done?!_


	2. Anger to Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil gives some advice to Dan on how to patch up with Vi.

Phil’s P.O.V.

     “Jesus, this was all my fault!” Dan was near tears, too, now. He was shaking with rage and guilt. He paced the hallway, running his hands through his hair harshly, cursing and muttering under his breath. “…Bear-” “WHAT?!” I recoiled as he turned at me sharply. I was now blinking back some tears of my own. “Bear…” my voice quivered, I didn’t know what to say or do at all. _First Vi, now Dan, too?_ He buried his face in his hands and whispered, “Why why _why_ did I do that?” “Bear…” That was all I could say as the loud piano playing continued and Dan trembled in the middle of the hallway. “What do we do?” he looked up at me, eyes red. “I-I don’t know,” I said quietly. He let out a long, shuddery sigh as he sank down along the wall, knees tucked to his chest. The piano suddenly ceased to produce those angry sounds. It was quiet. All of the anger and frustration in the house had transformed into sadness and despair, it had seemed. And to think the day had been so relaxing mere minutes ago. I sat down next to Dan and said softly, “It’s ok, people make mistakes,” “Yeah, but this was a _big_ one, Phil! I hurt our daughter! Did you see the look on her face as she ran away from me? I’m her _father_! I’m supposed to _fix_ her problems- not _cause_ them!” his voice was thick and husky. “Well, why don’t you fix this one, then?” He sighed before saying, “But she’s mad at me. She won’t want _me_ to talk to her.” “You don’t know that. If she doesn’t want to talk to you, she’ll let you know. Then the best thing you could do would be to give her space. But you won’t know what the best thing to do is right now so why don’t you find out?” He nodded slowly. “Ok, I’ll go. Will you talk to her if she won’t talk to me?” “Of course. I love you.” I kissed the top of his head before helping him up and retreating to the lounge to wait. I hope they’ll be ok.


	3. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan attempts to talk with Vi. How will it go?...

Dan’s P.O.V.

     I opened the door slowly to see Vi laying on the floor face up by the piano, eyes closed. At first I thought she was asleep, but I saw her fingers tapping on the ground absent-mindedly. Her face was so calm, I almost wanted to sneak out and leave her be. Her hair was sprawled all over the place. I saw the tear tracks on her face and felt awful all over again. I just quietly laid down beside her, careful not to trap her hair underneath me. We just laid there in silence for a while. I finally cleared my throat to speak, “Uh, Vi-” “Shhh…” she placed her small, dainty finger on my lips, still not opening her eyes. _Should I leave? She doesn’t seem mad…_ “Ok, now you can talk,” her soft voice startled me after another couple minutes of silence. “Oh, erm… Are-are you mad at me?” “You bet.” “Oh,” I blushed and looked away. “But yes, the barista was hot.” I jumped at this and looked at her incredulously. She cracked one eye open to look at me. “What? Am I not allowed to think someone looks pretty? Isn’t that why you started watching Phil?” I rolled my eyes, “Har har…” She hummed and closed her eyes again. More silence. “You know, if I were you, I wouldn’t go around butting into other people’s love lives. Especially your already self-conscious 13 year-old daughter.” “I really am sorry, Vi. I hope you know that.” Then she opened both of her eyes and turned to look me dead in the eyes,“I know. Don’t worry about apologies. I can tell they’re sincere. Just don’t do it again. If I want to talk to you guys about my love life, I will. No need to initiate those conversations.” “Ok…” Silence again. She peeked one eye open again, “You can go now.” “Oh, uh, ok then…” I got up awkwardly and shuffled towards the door. “I love you,” I said as I opened it. “Mhmm…” she simply murmured in acknowledgement. I closed the door quietly and saw Phil standing at the end of the hallway. “How’d it go, Bear?” “Good, I think.” “Good,” he kissed my cheek and said, “I think I’ll go in and talk to her anyway.” “Oh, ok then. She may or may not be asleep, so be quiet just in case,” I warned him. He chuckled and walked past me to her room. I wonder how their talk will go…


	4. We're New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's turn to have a chat with Vi

Phil’s P.O.V.

     “Vi?” I softly checked to see if she was awake. She raised her arms up and made grabby-hands. “Come.” I walked over to her and she sat up, eyes still red. “You ok?” I sat beside her, leaning against her bed. “Yeah, I’m alright. I was just surprised and embarrassed and then I lost control of my emotions,” she gave me a small smile. “Oh I see… Don’t be too mad at your Papa, ok? He just wanted to know what was making you so anxious. Besides, we’re kind of new to this whole parenting thing, you know?” “Right, I get it. I’m not really mad now- it just didn’t occur to me in the moment that he was trying to help me unwind,” she explained. Relieved, I said, “Oh good. Did you still want some space or…?” “I think I’ll come back out with you guys, just give me a minute to freshen up a bit.” “Alright, see you in a bit,” I left so she could fix herself up. Dan looked up as I walked into the lounge, “Is she ok? What’d she say? She wouldn’t really talk to me-” “Bear! Calm. _Down_. She’s fine and she’s coming back out in a minute. She isn’t really mad anymore. I explained that you were trying to understand why she was behaving so weird and she understood. See? _Everything’s fine_.” I pecked him on the lips and nuzzled him as Vi jumped back on the couch. “Alright alright, break it up love birds.” We chuckled, glad she wasn’t upset. “Ugh, why are all of the cute girls so much _older_ than me? It’s not _my_ fault I’m so mature!” she half-joked exasperatedly. Dan looked at me for support, doubting his conversation skills at this point. “Hey, you’ll find a lovely girl someday, I’m sure of it,” I ruffled her hair and nudged her. “Yeah, whoever _doesn’t_ fall in love with you the moment they meet you has horrible taste,” Dan added. “Aww thanks. But you have to say that as my parents,” she joked. “Just ‘cause we _have_ to say it doesn’t mean that we can’t _actually_ mean it, though,” Dan responded. “True…” she snuggled between us. “…You know…There _is_ this other girl at school who seems really nice…” Dan and I looked at each other- this parenting thing had a lot more to it than we thought.~


End file.
